


Aceitação

by carolss



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Teenagers, boys wearing make up
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Um dia quando eles tinham 13 anos Vince apareceu na escola usando maquiagem.





	Aceitação

Um dia quando eles tinham 13 anos Vince apareceu na escola usando maquiagem.

Não devia ser tão surpreende assim, Vince as vezes usava algumas coisas femininas, uma pulseira ou coisas mais coloridas que os outros garotos que Howard conhecia. Mas geralmente era discreto. Aquilo estava na cara dele para todo mundo ver, ele estava usando lápis de olho preto e rímel que fazia seus olhos parecerem até maiores e mais azuis do que eles já pareciam.

E os outros falaram a respeito. Howard passou a aula inteira ouvindo cochinhos a respeito, mas quando ele olhava pra Vince ele não parecia estar afetado, ele continuava com a sua mesma disposição ensolarada de sempre, mais focado em fazer desenhos em seu caderno do que com o que os outros estavam falando, ou com o conteúdo da aula.

Só após as aulas terminarem e eles estarem andando juntos pra casa que Howard descobriu que Vince não estava tão distraído quando ele parecia.

“Eu não entendo porque eles se importam tanto, é a minha cara. Porque eles precisam falar a respeito ?” Vince disse assim que eles estavam longe o suficiente.

“Bem...eu acho que eles apenas não estão acostumados. Maquiagem é algo mais que meninas fazem, não meninos”

“Eu apenas acho que é bonito e eu quero usar. Não é sobre ser um menino ou uma menina, é sobre ser eu...você acha que é feio Howard ?”

Ele não achava. Nenhum um pouco. Como Vince disse era ele, e portanto não poderia ser feio.

“Não. Fica bem em você. Eu não usaria eu mesmo, mas se você quer usar você devia e se os outros vierem implicar eu vou te proteger”

Embora como exatamente ele poderia proteger Vince era um mistério até para ele próprio. Mas Vince não parecia achar a idéia absurda como provavelmente era, porque Vince olhou para ele com aqueles olhos gigantes azuis brilhando como se não houvesse nada que Howard não pudesse fazer e aí ele o abraçou.

Uma parte de Howard quis dizer para Vince não tocar nele como ele já havia dito algumas vezes ao longo do último ano, nos últimos tempos sempre que Vince fazia isso ele se sentia tenso de uma maneira que ele não conseguia explicar. Sentia bom também, mas a tensão e a confusão sempre parecia maior e mais poderosa. E esses sentimentos ainda estavam lá, mas ele não protestou aquele abraço era mais importante do que isso ele suspeitava.

Aquele abraço era sobre Vince se sentir protegido e aceitado, e isso sempre viria em primeiro lugar.


End file.
